<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers and Freedom by indiscreetlynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320075">Feathers and Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlynx/pseuds/indiscreetlynx'>indiscreetlynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Consensual Possession, Consent, Control, Death Threats, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, F/M, Fear of Death, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Killing, Loud Sex, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zenos yae Galvus Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlynx/pseuds/indiscreetlynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aexia Vularus is a half-Garlean, and has often been ridiculed by others due to her lineage. She went to Zenos yae Galvus' side of her own will, in hopes that would deter others from constantly bullying her. This would only last so long as she could keep him entertained. She would do anything it took to maintain her own safety until the day she could finally abandon them, but for the time being, she didn't know where she flee to where they wouldn't catch her.</p><p>This will have multiple chapters, telling her story, eventually working its way to where she will meet Thancred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thancred Waters/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In His Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter has to do ONLY with Aexia and Zenos in a NSFW setting with him being, well, Zenos. If you are uninterested in this bit, I suggest moving on to the next chapter {when it's available}. This will just show a little of her agreement with Zenos and her attempts to keep him entertained.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of heaving breathing and moans filled the room, as well as the sound of skin roughly slapping against skin.</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired woman attempted to tilt her head back, trying as she could for air as another moan left her lips, but the man mounting her from behind barely allowed it. One hand on her hip, leaving light bruises, pulled her flush against him as his thrusts into her continued. His seed was already oozing from her, but he did not relent. His other hand was delicately wrapped around the front of her neck, keeping her head down in the sheets of his bed while restraining her breathing. He would occasionally apply pressure to her neck, and ease up again. All for his own amusement. No, he wouldn't kill her.</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes just watched her expression twist on her face. How exquisite she looked beneath him like this. Beneath him in such a submissive way, giving herself to him. How he bred her like an <em> animal </em>. The woman could faintly see a grin on his face. One final thrust, deep within her, and his seed spilled into her again. The hand on her hip dug into her skin as the other left her neck, resting beside her head as he filled her even more.</p><p> </p><p>He withdrew from the woman suddenly and turned away from her before walking in the direction of another room. His cold gaze fell on the woman before a coy grin spread on his face. How she lay there on his bed, gasping and panting hard for that air she so desperately needed. How his seed slowly dripped from her folds and onto his bed. The sweat on her body…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘How long were we at it this time?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought that to himself before returning to her exhausted form. Her exhausted gaze went to him, but she dared not to move. She could see that feral instinct in his eyes. That look alone told her not to move unless <em> he </em> allowed her to. She was to stay like this until <em> he </em> granted permission, or left the room. His being there meant that he wasn't finished with her. <em> Not just yet </em>. Aexia wouldn't dare to upset him, Zenos yae Galvus. They had an agreement, after all.</p><p> </p><p>One hand rested at the small of her back, then slowly slid up her spine before suddenly grabbing into her hair. This caused the woman to yelp in surprise and he gave a rough tug to make her sit up on the bed. "On the floor, on your knees," he ordered her, his hand not leaving her hair. The woman quickly obliged, feeling more of his seed begin to run down her thighs as she did exactly as he wanted. On her knees before him, her eyes went to his erect length. Still standing tall after how many times the two of them had orgasmed. What stamina this man had. Her gaze went up to meet his, already knowing what it was he wanted of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aexia nodded shyly, then lightly wrapped her fingers at his length. Zenos let loose a light growl, his fingers giving a slight tug. "Clean it up," he ordered, "Put that mouth of yours to good use for once."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't wait, in fear of upsetting him. Her lips parted and she took the head of his cock into her mouth, her fingers stroking the rest of his length as she sucked on what was in her mouth so far. Aexia let out a soft whine as he tugged her hair again, forcing her to take more into her mouth and tasting the saltiness of both of them on his erect cock. She bobbed her head as much as he'd allow, her tongue working around his length and occasionally over the head and slit. She felt the man shudder, and he'd slowly work more of himself into her mouth as she bobbed her head. "Good girl," he grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why </em> was she doing all this? <em> Why </em> did she allow him to treat her like this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>Because this was their deal. She would allow him to have her any way that would please him, and he'd protect her. There was nothing romantic about their relationship. There was no love in it. He would mount her, pin her down, assert his dominance. She was his favorite plaything for the time being, and she allowed it. She allowed it because she was afraid. Yes, she feared him, but he wasn't why she was afraid. It was the Garleans she was afraid of. She was ridiculed, humiliated, bullied… not that this ordeal with Zenos wasn't humiliating enough… but she was half-Garlean. Bottom of the pecking order. She hated it. In her mind, so long as she continued this with Zenos, they wouldn't bother her. This would go back to how things were once he grew bored of her, however. So, this is why she did all he asked of her, and allowed these actions to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Aexia was pulled from her thoughts as she had felt his tip hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag. Zenos gave a low hiss, his eyes on her, as if to warn her to not pull away. She carried out her actions before as best she could, up until his seed released into her mouth. She swallowed all she could as he pulled himself out of her mouth, allowing his cum to drip down her mouth before she could swallow all of it. He turned away from her, and spoke. "Return to your duties for the day and relay my order to have someone clean this mess up," he gazed at her from over his shoulder, "And you, my dear, are to return here to my private chambers by sun down and no later."</p><p> </p><p>The woman stood, and gave him an Imperial Salute, but he left through a door which led to his own private shower before she could respond. She wiped her face with the inside of her shirt, which had been beside the bed, before dressing herself. She knew she would need to get to her own room to clean herself up, grab her uniform, and shower before she could return to her duties.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Duty and Dismal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a very long chapter, but do enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Aexia had returned to her duties, albeit still just as exhausted as before. How Zenos yae Galvus had so much stamina was beyond her. Though, he also rarely pushed her so far during their time together like before. Was there something on his mind? Did any of it have to do with the Warrior of Light?</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head quickly. <em> 'Why does any of that matter? It has nothing to do with me.' </em> She thought this to herself before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure those freckles of yours could manage a task as simple as this, and rather much faster," a voice snapped at her. The voice of Aulus mal Asina. Boy, did he look quite displeased. He gave her quite the dissatisfied expression before gesturing to the parts at the table before the woman. "Well? Get to it then."</p><p> </p><p>Aexia blushed in embarrassment before quickly returning to her task. Assembling this… whatever it was. Why was she here with Aulus in the first place? Because of her skill with technology and magitek. Though, she would rather much take things apart and examine how brilliantly some were made. Assembling stuff like this was much too boring. As far as she knew, Nero had gone missing. Or off doing his own thing. Either way, he betrayed the Garlemald empire. She certainly missed having him around. At least things were more entertaining. But here she was herself, along with many others, in Ala Mhigo. Doing all they could to maintain the front lines.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for Aexia to build all the parts that Aulus had asked of her, before being dismissed from his charge. She found herself wandering through Ala Mhigo now, wondering how long before the Eorzeans would reach their location and take over. They've been pushing the Garleans back so much lately, she had no doubt they'd retake this place. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally be free of <em> them </em>.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked, she felt the gaze of her peers on her. They dared not to speak, fearing that she'd go straight to Zenos if they upset her, but their gazes alone were enough to speak their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Half-blood scum. You should have just been killed the moment you were born. You shouldn't have been born to begin with. You are a disgrace against the Garlean Empire.' </em> </p><p> </p><p>And so on.</p><p> </p><p>Aexia scowled, but continued to walk. She had heard these words before, and didn't want to stick around in case someone decided to speak up. Not like she'd run to Zenos about that sort of thing anyway. Why would he care about her problems? He wouldn't do anything at all, especially when she should learn to stand up for herself.</p><p> </p><p>But she was too afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Going to his side and letting him use her as he please felt like the better option, at least in her mind. The only moment that Zenos yae Galvus might have cared would be if someone were to place a mark on her that wasn't done by him. Even then, that was rare at all to begin with. Aexia sighed and ran a hand along her own hip, the very side that man had slightly bruised when they had intercourse earlier in the day. Then she trailed that hand up to her neck, stopping in her tracks and leaning against a pillar. How he had gripped at her neck before, and restrained her breathing. He had never done that before, and how it had freaked her out. She sighed again and dropped her arm back to her side, gazing up at the sky.</p><p><br/>"Please, please let the Eorzeans come soon. Please let them reclaim these lands and drive these savages out. <em> Please </em> give me a path out of this hell," she prayed silently, then she reluctantly continued to walk, returning to her remaining duties for the day before she would return to his private chambers for the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anything For Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'No, no, no, no, NO!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All these lives thrown away, and for what? Figuring out this <em> Echo </em>ability? For what reason?</p><p> </p><p>These were all things they didn't reveal to her.</p><p> </p><p>Aexia's orders were to follow everyone else’s orders, unless she were given a direct order from someone to pass on to another. No questions asked. Was it because she was weak or just untrustworthy that they didn't reveal their full plans to her? Just what was it they were doing to this Lalafel woman that had been abducted? The auburn-haired woman could feel her heart racing. The anxiety building up. The feeling that this was her fault that so many innocent lives were lost to these experiments, and none their own men.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless… she kept her mouth shut, in fear it would be her life next that'll be put to this experiment. Though that fear remained apparent on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel a cold gaze on her, but when she looked about the room, it wasn't the gaze of any of her peers, Aulus mal Asina, or Zenos yae Galvus. Just who was it watching her? Was it the spirit of the Lalafel woman? Or maybe the ghosts of those whose blood now stained her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind continued to race. She began to feel dizzy, then nauseated.</p><p> </p><p>A voice called to her, but she couldn't hear it clearly with how her mind raced. Until the slam of a book on a table ripped her mind back into focus, her eyes immediately going to one of her peers that pulled her attention. Aulus mal Asina was quick to speak, however, so that they may continue on with their experiments to Zenos yae Galvus' satisfaction. He dismissed her to return to her chambers.</p><p> </p><p>She wasted no time, giving a salute without a word before retreating to her room. Aexia couldn't handle being there. The fear still remained. The screams filled her mind. She slammed the door to her room and threw herself into her bed, allowing the tears to finally fall.</p><p> </p><p>Little did she know that those mysterious eyes had remained on her the entire time, up until she disappeared into her room.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the fight for Ala Mhigo had broken out between the Garleans and the Eorzeans. They had been taken by complete surprise and were easily overwhelmed as they were unprepared for ambush.</p><p> </p><p>Aexia had no orders, due to the chaos. She held both daggers in her hands, but when it came to a fight, she refused to raise her weapons against any of the Eorzeans. Her peers yelled for her to strike, but one by one, they were stricken down until just one other remained.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he was outnumbered, he cursed the auburn-haired woman aloud, and attempted to signal for reinforcements. Not before one of her own daggers was thrown into his back as she struck him down.</p><p> </p><p>Her actions had confused the Ala Mhigan resistance, and she dropped her weapons before raising both hands in full surrender.</p><p> </p><p>But they moved closer to her, their weapons still drawn. Aexia felt the panic rise and closed her eyes, hoping that if they did strike her down, that they'd at least be quick and not let her suffer.</p><p> </p><p>"Let that one live. Tie her up and lock her up somewhere for the time being until we can question her," a gruff voice spoke, but before she could open her eyes, he was gone in a flash. The most she was able to get a glimpse of was his white hair and tattoos on his neck.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Save her,’ </em> she begged mentally. Hoping that the members of the resistance, or that man, could at least save that Lalafel woman. She doubted many others from Aulus’ experiments had even survived at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze shifted over to the few members of the resistance speaking amongst themselves, but it seemed they were in agreement with the man's request. One bound her hands together behind her back while another checked her over for any hidden weapons. She didn't fuss. She didn't dare speak. Before long, they led her to an isolated area they had deemed would be good enough to lock her up in for the time being, away from any of her peers that had also been captured.</p><p> </p><p>If she was to gain their favor for her own desires, she would have to cooperate. She was willing to tell them anything that she was capable of, and it wasn’t much.</p><p> </p><p>Anything for a taste of freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and thank you for reading this story! The next chapter is very much likely going to be more smut/NSFW~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the chaos subsided. Ala Mhigo was won in favor of the resistance. Zenos yae Galvus was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so she heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Aexia barely knew what was going on now. She was brought to Porta Praetoria, and she was their prisoner of war. Now she stood before the Eorzean Alliance leaders as they discussed what to do with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them felt right just killing her, as they'd be no different than the Garleans had been. The tall Elezen male wearing blue, with black hair, made a comment about a trial. While the Roegadyn woman mentioned how a trial for someone of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'her kind'</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't worth the effort. This banter just continued on, back and forth. Though she dared not speak. As much as she'd love to say something, that confidence was lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No guts to even defend yourself?" She heard that gruff voice speak from behind her. Those eyes of that white-haited man watching her with as much disdain as the resistance soldiers had for her even being around there. She gave him a nervous glance, and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. None could be formed, and it wasn't just because she didn't know what to say. She felt it wasn't her place to speak at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man didn't miss a beat, having seen that look in her eye. With all his spying and sneaking behind enemy lines, he had seen how the woman's peers had treated her. He had even seen how she allowed herself to be used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the discussion between the Eorzean leaders continued, his gaze went to the blond woman wearing a beautiful red gown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something on your mind, Thancred?" That woman asked, looking between him and their prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just that this one isn't much of a fighter, and I very much doubt being of any threat," the man called Thancred responded. Though the way he worded that made Aexia a little irked. A small smile formed on his face once her eyes had finally averted from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde gave a small tilt of her head. "Ah, I see? Then I suppose that we just let her go as simply as that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're joking, Lyse? And let this one crawl back to the rest of the pack?" The one-armed Ala Mhigan male spoke, giving the blond a serious look as if he was trying to figure the situation out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyse shook her head, "No, but I feel Thancred may know more than he led on before. Were you just eavesdropping on this one instead of actual spy work?" She asked with a hint of a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred, still standing behind Aexia, gave Lyse a bit of a pitiful look. But it wasn't from the teasing tone, it was more of his own pity for the woman he spared. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I had seen more go on that I didn't think mattered to mention. I didn't think we'd run into this one on the battlefield, hence my decision to keep her alive. I feel even if we let her go, she'd have no one to run to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyse had a serious expression, but then it soon relaxed. She returned to discussing with the others on what to do with the woman, at least something temporary until a final decision would pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia found herself biting her own bottom lip, trying her best to hold in her emotions. She didn't know what to feel. With what Thancred had said… just what did he know? Had he really been spying on her? All those times she felt she was being watched. She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand gently resting on her shoulder, but by reflex, she flinched and didn't dare to look at whom it belonged to. "Don't think for a moment this means I'll trust you just out of pity. I have some questions and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer them," he whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A decision had passed that Aexia would be placed into the Scion's care. Likely over the fact it was the most neutral option and that if any one of the other Alliances took her into their custody, there would be constant rioting from the citizens over harboring a Garlean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way, however, they could monitor her more closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred, especially, had taken quite an interest in keeping an eye on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time they were in a room alone together in Revenant's Toll. He still had some questions for her that he hadn't yet had the chance to ask. Judging by how he never took a chance to ask any other time, meant he wanted her alone. Which only made her anxiety spike. Aexia's gaze nervously went to him, then quickly looked away. The fact she refused to make or even maintain eye contact definitely answered one of his questions, but he still felt the need to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was your relationship with Zenos yae Galvus? Were the two of you lovers? Do you plan to get revenge for his death?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman had a shocked expression on her face, but again, she couldn't form the words. Her hand reflexively went to her neck, as though Zenos yae Galvus himself still had his firm grip on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred saw her expression, but he wanted an answer. A true answer. He swiftly moved over to her, and with surprising gentleness, grabbed her hand away from her neck and pushed her against the wall with his body. His hand now firm on her wrist, pinned it above her head. The fingers of his other hand deftly moved beneath her jaw and firmly took hold of her chin, making her look at him. Aexia's face flushed as her eyes met his, and she was completely dumbfounded as to why he decided to get this close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me," he demanded with surprisingly gentle words, "or must we make this an interrogation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wasn't this already an interrogation?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, still trying to avert her gaze from him. Not that it worked with how close he was. She could practically feel his breath on her, and smell his faint musky scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no," she finally spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's that voice of yours. Here I thought you had gone mute after being captive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia made a slight annoyed face, and gave a shaky sigh before speaking again. "He and I were never a couple. I don't know how long you spied on me, but our relationship was never romantic. He was never that type of person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred forced her to keep eye contact, as if trying to figure her out. If she tried to lie, he would know, but he could see a defeated look instead. "Do you wish he was that type of person?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question had clearly bothered her. It wasn't like she wished for Zenos to have been a kinder person. "I-I don't know. I haven't been with anyone else. Being with him outside of romance is all I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> all I knew. I was only doing it because it just made my peers leave me alone for once. Since I'm only half Garlean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her as she spoke, but he didn't see it until she had mentioned something. She wasn't a full Garlean. It clicked now to him that she was allowing Zenos to do anything, no matter how horrible, to her just for some protection. To have a wall between herself and others. He began to scowl as the thoughts started to leave a bad taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdrew from her, seeming all the more careful as he released her from his hold. "Stay in this room for the time being. As the others don't trust you, it's likely for the best. At least until I return," Thancred comments before walking to the door. He took a look back at the woman, but she was already looking away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he didn't trust her yet himself, he knew she needed a little space right now. He didn't want to push her too far with his questions. With that in mind, he left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breaking Down Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part is just full of smut/NSFW, if that's not your thing, I recommend you skip this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred had decided it was best to give Aexia some space, but he still would check in on her frequently. Occasionally, he would bring a meal to the room she was staying in. Not like he was forcing her to stay in that room, and not like she had shut herself in. They both thought it for the best until a little time had passed since the reclamation of Ala Mhigo and let some heads cool. Especially with her being half-Garlean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one of his visits, he had decided to linger in the room with her. Part of him hoped that she would open up to him more, but the other part didn't want to force her. He felt that one wrong move might finally shatter this woman who seemed to be struggling to hold it all together, but he also felt that she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone she could finally depend on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her carefully. Each day that passed, he found very little reason against not trusting her. She never tried to run. She answered anything asked of her. She cooperated. She didn't try to kill or starve herself…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What it all came down to, from what he gathered, was that the Garleans almost never communicated their plans with her. Yet they had her partake in the construction of magitek machinery and other bits and bobs he found confusing. The other thing he figured, she was constantly put down by the only people she had around her at the time. She had no one to confide herself to, no one to rely on, and no one she could trust. Which boiled down to the final thing, being her ordeal with Zenos yae Galvus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about that last thought stirred something in him, and he found himself gripping at his own arms while they were crossed over his chest. He didn't know whether to be upset to where he'd pity the woman, or angry. Angry because an absolute animal had his way with her whenever he pleased, and if he had to assume, rarely granted her any actual pleasure. She was never with a real man, or anyone for that matter who would treat her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thancred?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he found that he had been staring at her. He gave a small chuckle before offering her a small smile. "My face scaring you then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia's face flushed faintly, but she shook her head quickly before turning her head away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred watched her still as she sat there on the bed. He could tell she wanted out of the room, or maybe at least something to bide her time. He could see that bored expression on her face. Then he started to wonder if his presence was beginning to bother her. Then the thought hit him. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her other than what she had gone through for her own means of survival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally relaxed his arms to his sides and started to walk over to her, seating himself beside the woman. Aexia had looked at him, seeming surprised while at the same time trying to figure him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could leave if my being here is a problem," he says with his gaze focused on her. For once, she made direct eye contact with him and held his gaze. "Pl-please stay?" She begged softly, not wanting to be left alone again. If she had that confidence, she would just leave this room and not care about what anyone had to say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred watched her, his eyes focused on only her. Maybe he could help her gain that confidence back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even asking her permission, he pressed his lips into hers, noting how quickly her face flushed in many shades. But he had also noted that she didn't appear to know how to return that kiss. Regardless, he stayed like that, pushing against her to coax her to lay down as he leaned over her. It didn't take long at all for her to respond to the kiss in a positive way. He had half expected her to have slapped him by now. Then again, she did seem to act very submissive, was that also because of Zenos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft, frustrated growl before sweeping her bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking for her permission to continue. He could see that look in her eyes. A look of curiosity. Aexia was keeping her eyes on him still, and obliged to his request as their tongues both explored each other's mouths. Though she was more timid with this kiss, Thancred slowly coaxed her along and eased her through each step. All while making sure not to push her too far, and taking mental notes of each small noise she had started to make as the kiss went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to do this right with her. To show her there was nothing to be afraid of. To help her find that confidence. To prove there was more to sex than just submitting to an absolute beast that didn't care for her. To show the love and passion behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To show her he cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his own face flush and he began to slowly break from the kiss, but her surprisingly gentle hand on his cheek stopped him and pulled him back down for another round of liplock. This time, he obliged with what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted. He wanted her to know that she was allowed to take control of the situation anytime she wanted to. She had begun to notice that as well, and allowed her own tongue a chance to fully explore his mouth while their tongues danced together. The two continued for a long while with their kiss, each taking a turn to explore the other. Each taking a short breath before going in for more. Aexia had slowly worked that bandanna or whatever that face covering was over half his face, and he allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred broke from the kiss again and slowly sat up, his eyes focused on her. What reason did he have to not trust her at this point? He was finally working her out of her shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he rather enjoyed that look she had on her face. A small pout, with an expression of need. A need for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wanted to worship her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved back to meet her lips while one of his hands found its way to one of her breasts. It never occurred to him before, but how perfectly her breast had fit within his palm. The man slowly massaged her mound while watching the expression on her face. Her face had gone red from embarrassment before melting into the feeling of pleasure it had brought her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly stopped when a thought came to him, and he pulled from her before seating himself beside her. "Come here, and sit on my lap, facing me," he had instructed gently, but he wouldn't force it if it would make her uncomfortable. To his surprise, she had obliged, but then he hoped it wasn't for the sake of just doing as he had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it, but spread your legs and straddle me carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Thancred felt a groan rise from himself as he helped Aexia. Helping to guide her into his lap in a way that would be comfortable for the both of them. He was already surprised how warm she felt, and how increasingly wet she was getting between her legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Did she really get that excited from just the kiss?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he gently put his hands on her hips. Maybe in this position, they could be on equal grounds and she wouldn't seem so submissive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia was already blushing many shades of red in this position. Something about it felt different. More intimate maybe? Definitely not something she would have ever done with Zenos. Thancred could see her mind beginning to wander. He didn't want that. He wanted her attention on him, and only him at this moment. He gave a low growl and pressed his lips to her neck, giving soft kisses and bites to her flesh. Then a thought came to him, one that she hopefully wouldn't mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred pressed his lips to several spots along the side of her neck, noting each reaction from her. In some spots, she arched her back. Others, she would arch her back and softly moan. One spot in particular, though, she had rolled her hips slowly into his as her breath caught in her throat. This spot in particular was just beneath her ear. He firmly bit that spot with nary a warning, causing the woman to push her body into his and yelp softly from the pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl…" he mumbled against her skin, feeling her entire body shiver. He couldn't suppress his own noises as she had moved against him, but this is what he wanted. For her to do what she wanted without feeling controlled. His teeth roughly nibbled at her delicate skin before he'd suck feverishly at that spot, intentionally leaving a mark where others could see it. This was something that he couldn't help himself with. He wanted others to know who she belonged to, and he didn't want anyone, </span>
  <b>
    <em>anyone</em>
  </b>
  <span>, to mess with her. Not only was this his mark on her, but this was also his warning to others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact her hands were rested against his chest, head tilted back, while he deepened that mark showed him these were all welcoming signs from the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she did not mind in the least. She had worse that she had to wear around from Zenos before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This though. This felt amazing to Aexia. Even like this, she could tell he was being cautious. That he was doing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> to please her before himself. To her, that meant a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it also made her grow more excited to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia had never felt this wet and ready before, but she also felt that Thancred had more in mind to prepare her. With Zenos, it was more or less of a bottle of lube and his own self lubrication from his own animalistic lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, in this position, it wouldn't be long before her own excitement would begin to soak through her clothes and his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred finally pulled from her neck and gave the sensitive spot a slow, firm lick. Aexia let out a surprised moan before rolling her hips eagerly against his again. This time, though, his hands on her hips held her back. "I want you to relax and enjoy this. I'm not going to just immediately fuck you like it's nothing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done. You deserve all I can offer and more," he speaks gruffly, his gaze focused on hers. He would allow it if she decided to take charge though. He slowly removed her top and the first of her smallclothes. Both of his hands went to her breasts and began massaging them. He would firmly grip her breasts before lightly palming at them while listening to her eager moans fill the room. Someone definitely wasn't shy about letting all of Revenant's Toll know what the two of them were up to, it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman definitely seemed touch starved. He repeated his actions with her breasts, watching every movement from her. Watching how each specific movement of his own caused certain reactions from her body. Noting how specific things he caused her moans to soar. A long groan came from him and he stopped with her breasts to allow his hands to explore her body, tracing her curves and scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her carefully against him while his other hand found its way beneath her waistband. His fingers deftly stroked her folds through her panties, feeling how soaked she was. This made him growl softly with pride as his own length twitched with excitement. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd started leaking precum soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-more, please Thancred?" Aexia's voice cracked, her eyes looking rather anxious at her own request of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember, this is for you. Do not be afraid to ask more of me," he tells her, noticing that expression on her face relax. She nodded and gasped lightly as his fingers continued to stroke her folds through that annoying bit of cloth. Before she had a chance to try and beg again, he had already moved her panties aside and pushed his fingers lightly against her entrance. He continued to rub her folds, allowing his fingers to be covered in her juices. As much as he had enjoyed her soft whines and moans, he had to remind himself that she needed to be pleased first. He could tease her another time. If she allowed another chance like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed two fingers deep into her, feeling her body quiver with excitement with something finally filling her. "That's a good girl," he praised her again and slowly began moving his fingers in and out of her, "This is what it's supposed to feel like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia, still not shy about the volume of her voice, eagerly moved her hips along with the thrust of his fingers. How perfect this felt. Her walls were already beginning to tighten around his fingers and they continued to push deeper into her core. How fast her climax was already approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred smiled at her and kept her pulled up against him, his fingers still working at her at a slow pace. He let out a gruff moan of his own as he slightly pushed his hips up against hers, the friction of his pants and her pleased cries driving him positively mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gave him a curious look while still in a haze, and she leaned in to meet his lips with her own. Which he welcomed. However, this kiss quickly turned from one of passion, to a heated battle of their tongues. One of her own hands went down to the one pleasing her, and she gently grabbed his arm to coax him to stop. With hesitation, he stopped, to which she let out a loud whine but it was by her own request. His fingers withdrew from her folds while they both kept at the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of her hands worked at his pants, freeing his cock, to which he gave a moan of relief. She delicately wrapped her fingers around the base of his length, and then slowly moved up to the head of it. She felt him shudder, but they both kept that heated kiss going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thumb stroked the slit at the head of his cock before her hand worked back down the length, and she continued that motion. She watched his face contort as he rolled his hips against her, his hand holding her by the small of her back while the other lightly massaged her inner thigh to keep her worked up. Aexia never had this type of control before, and it was exciting. Her hand pumped at his length for a small while, his precum deliciously beginning to leak out. To which she took advantage of to spread over the rest of his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred broke from the kiss and watched her. As much as he wanted to push himself deep inside her, he wouldn't force it. If this is how she wanted to finish him off, he'd allow that and do the same to grant her own orgasm. Aexia began to blush and stopped her actions, noticing how by Thancred's heavy breathing, and by how frequently his cock would tense and twitch, she knew he was close to releasing his seed. Especially with that eager amount of precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thancred, please finish inside me?" She asked with a small tilt of her head. He gave her a small chuckle and kissed her forehead before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, but don't blame me for the consequences after," he smirked at her, causing her face to flush again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-wh-- hey! I'd make you equally responsible if anything like </span>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <span> were to happen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred couldn't help a short laugh as both his hands cupped her cheeks now, pulling her in for another kiss. Luckily there were medicinal ways to prevent happy accidents. At least until they, well she, was ready. He did his best to keep this kiss going as long as possible to give them both a moment to settle down. Just long enough so neither of them would climax the immediate moment he would push into her. Though, if she dealt with someone like Zenos, he's sure the both of them may be at this for a while yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of that, Aexia let out an eager whine and broke the kiss herself that time. They both worked off all their clothes before returning to the position they were in before. With her on his lap and facing him. However, she kept her legs spread with herself positioned and ready for his length. Thancred held himself angled with one hand, and lowered her by her hip with the other. Guiding her to lower herself comfortably with his cock pushing deep into her womb. "Good girl," he teased her with yet another praise, but she rolled her head back to let out such a loud cry of pleasure. He gently grabbed her legs and moved them to wrap around him on the bed as he thrust up into her with hardly a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders for support while his hands found her hips. He set an eager pace as he thrust into her, making sure to hit deep with each thrust. She moved her hips to his thrusts as they set a rhythm. Their moans filled the room, pretty much a dead giveaway to any nearby to not bother them. Or to do so at their own risk. Neither of them cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel her walls tightening around his length and he couldn't help but to thrust rougher within her, eager to spill his seed and to fill her as she had previously requested. He was losing that rhythm, but they both were eager for their orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thrusts grew sloppy and he let out a deep growl as she had hit her orgasm. Her walls tightened more around him, trying to coax his seed from his cock. Finally, after a few more heavy thrusts, his seed spilled within her. Coating her walls completely. He kept up his thrusts to allow the both of them to ride out the remainder of their climax before he slowed and pulled her hips firmly against his own, trying to keep himself deep within her, causing her body to shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he gave her a smug look before nuzzling the mark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his mark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on her neck. As he was about to speak, all that came out was a low moan as Aexia moved her hips against his in a grinding motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was all he needed for permission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Some Peace Before Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for following this series! Next chapter will likely be the last</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred had woken with a soft, pleased groan. His eyes wandered over the form next to him, seeing Aexia asleep at his side with a content smile on her face. His own smile grew as he looked her over, seeing all the love bites and marks on her skin. He, of course, had some on his own body from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, who's ahead now?" He asked, looking the woman over yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm..? Even I believe. Unless you count all of the other days we've gone at it?" Aexia responded sleepily, but refused to open her eyes as she hoped sleep would take her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Thancred snake an arm around her waist, which had pulled her flush against his own body. Her body quivered as the man's nose lightly nuzzled that mark on her neck. The very same one he left that had pretty much started all this. The one that had been there for a few days now. The woman moaned softly, but allowed herself to doze back off as Thancred held her close. They both had seemed content like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia was finally warming up to staying with the Scion's in Revenant's Toll, and had even been tinkering with some machinery in Cid's workshop. How amused she was to hear about the Manacutter, and the Enterprise. It should come as no surprise how well she got along with the Ironworks and how she enjoyed bouncing ideas with them about future technology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred didn't feel the need to hovercopter over her and tended to his own duties now. After all, their first night of passion basically convinced the other Scion's that she wouldn't be of much trouble. He believed that himself as well. He knew Aexia had nowhere else to go, but he also knew that she wasn't capable of harming anyone she didn't want to. With that knowledge, he was fully confident she wouldn't cause trouble so long as she had a place to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many of the Scion's were coming around about her. Some felt guilty for misjudging her, but others still held their resentment. Tataru still felt unsure, mostly because of what had happened with Krile, but she was one of the few who felt bad and took a step to make Aexia some special new clothes. Whereas Krile had her reasons to hold her mistrust towards the half-Garlean woman. Aexia didn't blame her, and no amount of apology would fix what had happened that day when the experiments had started on the Lalafel. The very same ones that she had been dismissed from for her incompetence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred did notice this, and had tried speaking with Krile. He wasn't trying to force her to forgive Aexia, but he wanted Krile to give her a chance to prove herself or to make up for it. He knew this whenever he would see Aexia, how the guilt would be eating at her. Something in him didn't like to see her upset, and he wanted to fix it. Though these problems needed to work themselves out with as little intervention from him as possible. Some days he would try to encourage Aexia to at least speak with Krile. Other days, he'd discourage it. It really just came down to what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which came to another matter. Thancred had yet to reveal to Aexia about Zenos yae Galvus' body missing from the grave. He had many chances he missed to tell her due to seeing her distress over certain matters. Telling her about a missing body didn't seem to be a priority when he saw her stressed or needing brief release. She needed him, and he'd rather her rely on him than to have another incident like what happened with Lahabrea taking over his body before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I digress," he sighed and rubbed at the back of his head, catching Tataru's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Thancred, what is it? Oh wait, do you think this top looks good so far for her?" Tataru asked, but seemed to be overwhelmed and a little scatterbrained at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiled at the top Tataru had been working on, and imagined how it would look on Aexia. How he'd love to see her expression to be wearing something that was made specially for her. Then also what a confidence boost that would be as well. "Ah, I just allowed my mind to wander a bit, that's all. I still haven't told her about Zenos' body being gone, but I feel I need to tend to what may be going on over in Garlemald if that's the case. Better that we know and all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like for me to tell her? I could go ahead and relay that message, but she would be quite upset with you if you didn't at least say a farewell," the Lalafel woman spoke while keeping her focus on more detail on the clothing. "You know she is very likely at Cid's workshop again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred couldn't help a small smile on his face before he had nodded. He'll do that then and allow Tataru to bring on the news. She'd be better suited for it anyway. "I'll be going then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he made his way over to Cid's workshop to at least see Aexia and mention to her he would be on a brief assignment. To which she had a very pouty expression. She would have at least wanted a bit more time to enjoy a goodbye from the man, but it was a pressing matter and she understood that. With his goodbyes said and a quick exchange of a kiss, he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distress hit. It didn't hit just her, but the entirety of Revenant's Toll. Maybe even further than that. They had just received word about Thancred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia was there when the Warrior of Light and Alisaie had arrived. She was exchanging gossip with Urianger before word about Thancred had reached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now Y'shtola and Urianger had dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently they were in the same state that Thancred was in, and Aexia felt that anxiety welling up within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just continued. It continued to a point that extra hands were needed. Aexia offered her aid whenever possible, regardless if they trusted her or not. As much as some were against her assistance in some matters, they needed the help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia would run errands and fetch any supplies that were needed, no matter the distance. This way, at least they could focus on the bodies of their collapsed comrades. Any help was great in this situation, but matters began to press more with word that Zenos had reappeared on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt annoyed that Thancred didn't tell her sooner, but… Tataru was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tataru explained the situation to her, but also put in her opinion on the matter. Aexia's 'battle' with Zenos was over, and it was up to someone else to handle him. Thancred didn't want her to feel more anxious about knowing he still walked. Though, he also knew that she couldn't do anything about him, and would return to that fearful state she was in before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days now. The Warrior of Light went to this place called the First, which was also apparently the place the other Scion’s had been whisked away to. Aexia hated all of this. She wanted to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice. She wanted to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile. She wanted to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she just sat at his side, feeling helpless. Both of her hands clung onto one of his, fingers entwined. For now, this helped to settle her anxiety some. Being like this with him helped her gather her thoughts. But neither helped for very long, because whenever she left his side, that anxiety would set back in again. Like a heavy weight. Or like she was suffocating. Like when </span>
  <em>
    <span>those fingers</span>
  </em>
  <span> were wrapped tightly around her neck and pinning her down in place, forcing her to submit…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia shook her head quickly and tightened her hold on Thancred’s hand with her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Please wake up soon. Not just you, but everyone here needs to wake soon. The war will not cease. Krile is doing all she can but she is becoming exhausted. I-I can’t do anything but watch. Please wake up,” she prayed and rested her head on the sheets, staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed her mind to wander again, but tried to imagine what he’d say to her in this instance. He’d likely start off with scolding her, for one, and then encourage her to keep pushing forward while also talking about what he’d likely do if he had been in her situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again. If she was in his place, he’d be raising hell and terrifying whoever was responsible. That is, if he hadn’t been doing so already at this point, wherever he was. These thoughts made her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krile walked into the room where the Scion’s rested to do her normal routine of checking on them. Though she froze in her steps upon seeing Aexia was already in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a displeased face, then cleared her throat to get the other woman’s attention. Nothing. The Lalafel tilted her head, but maintained her displeased look before walking over to Thancred’s bed. She had half a mind to ask Aexia to leave the room as she still wasn’t comfortable about her being around. At least, around her in general. She didn’t care where else Aexia was, just not around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was about to speak, she noticed that Aexia was holding onto Thancred’s hand. From where she stood, she couldn’t really see past the back of the woman’s head. So she walked around Aexia’s chair to notice she had apparently dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cried yourself to sleep then? Poor thing,” Krile sighs and looks about the room. Perhaps she could start with one of the others and allow Aexia some rest. “I suppose if you really do have feelings for him, what harm could you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking on the others, and lastly Thancred, she left Aexia to rest at his side. After leaving the room, she nearly jumped when she had looked to suddenly see Tataru standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Aexia? I had an errand for her,” Tataru asked, seeming almost worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krile nodded and gestured to the room she just exited. “She’s beside Thancred right now, clinging to his hand and all, though she’s asleep. Up to you if you want to wake her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tataru quickly shook her head, but then the sudden curiosity hit and she cracked open the door to try and get a glimpse of what Krile just mentioned. “You know, sometimes I hear those two together, but I almost never see them actually with each other. Think she’ll get embarrassed if I told Thancred about this when they all wake up?” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krile couldn’t help but to smile herself before nodding. “Not going to mention that we came across her asleep in there then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Besides, I think a little fun tease would brighten things up once Thancred wakes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love and Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter DOES contain events and hints of spoilers up to patch 5.3! Read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Final warning to read at your own risk as this chapter contains hints of spoilers up to 5.3!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred stood alongside the others and the Exarch, the Exarch's identity now known as G'raha Tia. Though, the white-haired male was staring focused on one of his hands. There was a bizarre warmth, almost tingling feeling. It puzzled him. He worried that he was becoming more disconnected from his body, but that feeling never spread to other parts of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even Urianger had any clue as to what was going on. Everyone stood and tried to discuss further methods on getting back to their world. A kind of vessel. With the help of this Nu Mou, they should soon be able to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered to Ryne. While he didn't want to leave her, he was full confident that she would be okay. Besides, he already had another to place his worries in. That being Aexia. He felt a smile grow as he thought about her. How she nearly caused this weird contraption to explode within Cid's workshop, or how her presence put Nero on edge. Something about how he'd always get caught up in a mess around her? Then Aexia just having that beautiful oblivious expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred sighed. Perhaps he missed her a lot more than he let on. Thinking of her now made him feel homesick in a way and yearn for her. He missed her smile, laughter, curiosity… all of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts as the room grew quiet. Right, they had to focus on that "Warrior of Darkness", which was the Warrior of Light of this world. Or, as they all knew him as, an Ascian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That hand of yours acting strange again?" Y'shtola had asked, but didn't look in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a time, yes. This seems to be longer than usual," he responds while running at that hand with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y'shtola couldn't sense anything off with his Aether, and it puzzled her. Likely as much as the issue had puzzled him. Her first suspicion was that he was the first of them to have been transported there, and because of that, the transference was affecting him differently. However, that wasn't the case. If it was, surely she would have sensed it by now. Or seen something different, for example, between his Aether and that of one of their comrades who had appeared more recently. She also recalled him mentioning that it hadn't affected his fighting either, perhaps the opposite. That he had felt more confident in his battles. To her, that just felt like a cocky statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will get you all back to your bodies soon, of this I am certain," the Exarch had spoken and turned his attention to their Nu Mou friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded, and decided the best course of action to handle the Ascian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of this, Thancred was sure. He wanted to get back to Aexia as soon as possible. He was sure she wouldn't forgive him if he died, and truthfully, he didn't want to see her fall back into that darkness again. She deserved to be happy, and the last thing he wants is for that darkness to allow her to become the target for another Ascian. That was actually his biggest fear for her. Be it the fact she had ties to Garlemald and would be an easier target, but he knew that the darkness in her still loomed and one wrong move would have an Ascian trying to whisper in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want that. Aexia suffered enough at Zenos yae Galvus' hands, as well as that of her former </span>
  <em>
    <span>companions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <b>
    <em>will</em>
  </b>
  <span> return to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia had woken, finding herself at Thancred's bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many times had she dozed off at his side like this? She didn't count it. She feared that one day he wouldn't be around anymore. That whatever was going on with his body was permanent. That eventually his body will finally give up. What she also feared was that it would happen any time that she left, and that she'd return too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped at her face and stood from her seat, then slowly leaned onto Thancred's bed to place a small kiss upon his lips. "Too bad this isn't a fairy tale. Where a kiss would wake you up," she forced a smile and fixed up her auburn hair into a small ponytail, "I promise I will be back soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia left the room with much hesitation before meeting up with Tataru. She had to run a missive to Ala Mhigo. Hopefully she could make it fast and just return to his side soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the following morning, Aexia had returned to Thancred's bedside. She had made her errand quick, and was running all night to return. How she needed a bath, but she feared leaving him now more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was in Ala Mhigo, she had heard from Lyse that Thancred and the others had taken a turn for the worse. Lyse had received the message over the Linkpearl. She thanked Aexia for the missives and other things, but the woman didn't stay. Already she had taken off back to Mor Dhona as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia swore she felt her heart stop when she feared Thancred to have passed. Now she didn't want to leave his side. Again, she had gripped his hand in hers and wept. She touched her forehead to his hand, and before long she had dozed off like she had done many times at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light had entered the room and cast a glance to Aexia at Thancred's side. Krile and Tataru were eagerly behind them. The Warrior of Light turned their attention back to their sleeping comrades and began placing the strange crystals beside each of their heads. One by one, each had awoken. Krile felt relieved, especially now that she could finally get some rest. Tataru was overjoyed and had begun to cry as she saw her friends finally wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Thancred began to wake, he felt a soft weight on his hand and tried to reflexively pull his hand away, but he quickly stopped when his eyes groggily went to Aexia. How weak he felt at that moment, but how he also wanted to just pull her into his chest and hold her close. He could see the exhaustion on her face, and that she had been crying. Feeling guilty, he reached with his other hand and gently placed it upon her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling someone touching her, Aexia slowly opened her own eyes. She looked in disbelief at Thancred before quickly pulling herself and her hands away from him. It took her a bit of time to blink sleep from her eyes and to realize this wasn't a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Thancred spoke softly to her, giving her a small cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You idiot!" She snapped at him before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging onto him and nearly knocking his head into the headboard of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and held her as he looked one by one at all of his friends as they woke. There was one more left and their Warrior of Light had already left to see to it. He blinked as he realized how furious Aexia might be with their new friend once he arrived, he did his best to explain things quickly to her so that she would calm down some. At least, he hoped that would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank goodness. At least now Aexia could get back on track with some work around here and stop being at your bedside all the time," Krile remarks and looks to Tataru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh goodness, you're right! My, how often I've come in here to find her asleep and holding your hand, Thancred. So cute and, well, romantic!" Tataru beamed with excitement, and also a hint of teasing towards Aexia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aexia's expression flushed and she turned to look at the two Lalafel woman as Thancred did his best to hold onto her. Not that Aexia would do anything to either of the women , but it seemed cat got her tongue anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A realization hit him. He lightly grabbed Aexia by the chin and forced her to look at him. "It was you, wasn't it?" Was all he said before capturing her lips in a kiss which had taken her by complete surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had realized what Thancred meant. But a short while after Thancred and Aexia had broken their kiss, Y'shtola and Urianger realized it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All those times Thancred felt odd with his hand in the First, had likely been all the times Aexia was at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days now passed and Thancred could feel his strength returning. With a big thanks to Tataru, and the fae folk of the First, he could have his clothing he wore back in that world. Which seemed to impress Aexia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, it suits you. I especially like that you aren't covering half your face either," the woman smiled at him as she spoke. Her eyes were focused on him, observing as he swung around a gunblade, and how he held himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm almost certain that you like anything that isn't covering any part of my body," he quips at her, smiling with confidence as her expression flushed. He missed that look. "Hm, perhaps tonight--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by their new friend making his appearance. G'raha Tia. He smiled as the former Crystal Exarch gave a timid look to Aexia before speaking with the others about being brought on as a new Scion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure let him have it, didn't you?" Thancred asked, not even needing to make eye contact with the auburn-haired woman that was still admiring his new look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went easy on him as you asked. So, what were you going to say? 'Perhaps tonight' what? You still need to regain your strength and take it easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred smirked at the woman. He wasn't going to tell her. Maybe he could take her by surprise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, what a better way to build back some strength than a night of romantic passion with the one he loved?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>